


Chaos was Invited to a Wedding

by TheBuejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Hamsters, Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Hello, hello! This is part of the MLShipFleet Valentine's Day event! I posted it on my tumblr, but I'm working on uploading all my works to Ao3 as well as writing today. (Yes, yes The Way It Goes should be updated soon!)Anyway, enjoy the day that many Parisians awaited as well as the day Plagg almost dies.





	Chaos was Invited to a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameLicorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/gifts).



> This is for DameLicorne! I know I'm late in posting it here, but I hope you have a great day! Thank you for being the most encouraging person.

Paris, the city of love, welcomed the sun on a Saturday in September. To all, it was a day that was normal, but to two superheroes it was the day they first met. The day was like any other Saturday, but due to Chat Noir not being able to contain his excitement, Parisians had been told that the superheroes would be getting married this month. All Parisians kept an eye out for the wedded two, but each day yielded no hint of the superheroes. Would today be different?

Nino rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his ears were assaulted with fast breathing. He heard his kwami humming softly while Plagg moaned.

“Adrien, calm down kid. You’re ruining my breakfast.”

Wayzz snapped, “Have you no shame? Your wielder is having a panic attack!”

Rolling his eyes, Plagg spoke through a big bite of Camembert, “This is his third one.”

“Adrien? Buddy, are you okay?” Nino prodded, moving closer. 

“What if she decides that I’m ugly and she doesn’t want to marry me?” Adrien shouted hysterically. 

The other three’s eyebrows rose while Plagg asked, “Are we talking about Marinette? The one who proposed to you?” 

Adrien’s eyes widened, “See! She even has a reason! I put her in a horrible position!”

Plagg murmured quietly, “I highly doubt that girl can be forced into anything.”

“I think you need to take a deep breath, Adrien. I highly doubt that anyone thinks you’re ugly.” Nino bit his lip. He shouldn’t laugh at his friend’s turmoil, but the guy was being ridiculous. 

Wayzz flew closer to the blond’s face, so close that Adrien went cross-eyed. “Young man, I’ve known the two of you since the day you were chosen. Your lives have been melded and entwined since the moment your fate was decided.Do not worry so. Why don’t you go hop in the raining bath and we will get breakfast ready?” 

Smiling softly, Adrien nodded and left for the bathroom. Wayzz turned his eyes on to the other two who began looking anywhere but at him. “You two! He is panicking and it doesn’t help him if others are selfish!” 

“Wayzz, Adrien always gets into his head. Sometimes you just have to support him while telling him he’s too in his head.” Nino replied heading to find his sweater to go downstairs. 

Sniffing, Wayzz pointed to the sweater as his weirder shrugged sheepishly. As he did so, his wedding band sparkled. Ah, that’s what I have to ask Plagg. 

“Hey Plagg, I was wondering if you’d like to hand me the rings now since you’re the ring bearer and all.” Nino chuckled at the thought of the little Kwami being the ring bearer with nobody knowing that it’s actually him except a few. 

Freezing in midair and mid bite, Plagg spoke slowly, “I thought you were the ring bearer?” 

Nino’s face drained of color.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across town, the beautiful bride to be took her time in the bath as her best friend, who was very pregnant, got last minute details squared away. 

“Marinette, the makeup artist will be here in three hours whereas your hairdo person will be here in two.” Alya scribbled a checkmark next to her tasks as well as made sure the alarms were set on Marinette's phone. Nobody will be late getting the bride made up if Alya could help it. “If they aren’t here, please call me so I can deal with it.” 

A dry look greeted her as two Kwamis squealed in excitement at a bubble floating up. “You do know it’s just Juleka and Rose right? They did your wedding.”

“I know! But just in case!”

A soft voice contrasted the previous tone out of the blue, “This isn’t going to be spoiled, right? I deserve one day… right?”

Alya smiles softly, “Of course you do. You deserve the world.” Her smile turned vicious. “And if anyone wants to spoil this day, they will have me to deal with!”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Oh my gosh, Alya is going to kill us. We’ve ruined the wedding!” 

“Nino! We can do this! We’ll find the rings, do the vows and eat cake! It’s a foolproof plan.” Plagg responded as he inhaled another slice. 

“You don’t understand! Alya is scary enough, but pregnant Alya is a ferocious hamster!” 

Wayzz turned his eyes on Nino with disbelief, “Did you just call your mate, a hamster?” 

Plagg nodded, “They are ferocious, scary beasts.” Nino began pacing the floor as the Kwamis floated in air before him. 

“Okay, okay. I have an idea. Plagg and I will follow his footsteps while Wayzz, you keep Adrien busy. Support him as he gets ready, stuff like that! Deal?” 

“As you wish, but I do think it would be better if we just told Adrien.” In response, Plagg and Nino gave him faces contorted in horror. “Or you could just do your plan.” Without another word, he flew into the bathroom to soak up the serene atmosphere, shaking his head the whole way. 

Plagg floated up and hid beneath Nino’s cap. “We should start at the venue since that was the last place we were last night.” 

Nino nodded, “Good idea. On our way, we’ll have the chef send breakfast up to Adrien.” The two bolted out of the room, shedding their calm demeanors. Adrien’s house wasn’t too far from the event center that served as the venue. Nonetheless, the drive there for Nino took far too long. 

In his rush, he didn’t see his wife headed upstairs to check the bridal suite one last time. If he had, he would’ve known to avoid her, but unfortunately it was fate to screw Nino over. 

“Alright, Plagg? Where’re the rings at?” Nino whispered. He smiled innocently at a caterer as he passed. 

“I think I saw the boxes in the Groom suite.” Plagg quickly flew past, phasing through walls in his hurry to the suite. 

Nino sighed, “Hopefully they’re there, but if Adrien wonders where we are, it won’t be too much of a lie. I needed to check the suite anyway.” 

The two entered the room and spied the boxes sitting on the table holding snacks. Plagg chuckled, “And you were worried! Some of Tikki’s luck must be rubbing off on me!” Nino ignored him and opened the boxes, and Plagg groaned. “You’re kidding me! Who took the wedding rings?” 

A shrill voice interrupted before Nino could respond, and the breath left their lungs fast. “You lost the wedding rings?” 

Gulping, Nino named where the scream came from, “Alya.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette waved goodbye to Juleka and Rose who had just finished her hair and makeup. The two arrived at the same time and with a dance that was coordinated, had her ready in no time.. The three arrived at the venue together and Marinette shared the sandwiches that had a lovely note For the Bridal Party before they left to get ready for the event themselves. She smiled softly at the thought of what was finally happening. A piano broke her thoughts as she realized it was her love’s ringtone. 

“Adrien? Is everything okay?” She answered, slightly worried the cosmos were against them.

He laughed in response, “It’s fine, Marinette. I was just calling to see if you were upstairs?” 

An eyebrow raised. “Why do you want to know? It’s bad luck to see each other and with the God of Bad Luck around….” 

Silence answered her until her poor kitty softly said, “I just want to be a little close to you…”

“Pick a utility closet and I’ll be there.” Marinette spoke as she tied a robe around herself. If Adrien needed her, she’d be there.

“The one next to my room?”

“I’m on my way.” She wasted no time slipping her flats on and headed downstairs. She found the utility room easily enough and opened the door slightly. “Adrien? If you’re in here, grab my hand.” The warm, slightly calloused hand greeted her and she sighed in peace. 

“Marinette? How are you able to make me feel so happy without a word?” 

She squeezed his hand three times, I love you. “It’s easy when you’re soul mates. We were fated always.” 

Adrien laughed softly, “That’s what Wayzz said… how are you wearing your hair?” 

Smirking, Marinette cocked her hip, “Wouldn’t you like to know? I guess you’ll just have to wait!” Adrien wasted no time in squeezing her hand three times amidst his silent laughter. She smiled in relief, knowing that he just needed reassurance she was here to stay. 

“I have to head back upstairs to get dressed and ready for some bridal shots. If you need anything, chaton, let me know?” She brought his hand close and kissed the top as she stepped away shutting the door. She leaned against it and felt her partner on the other side. 

“I can’t wait to kiss you every day, morning and night. Especially this night… see you later, my Lady.” With that farewell, Marinette stepped away and headed to the stairwell. As she passed the kitchen, she heard a shout about cheese and pregnant hamsters. She didn’t have time to stay and question what in the world was going on though. She trusted Alya would be able to deal with whatever was going on.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alya was at her wit’s end. After scouring the groom’s suite, they still haven’t found the rings and it was three hours until the wedding. They had sent Plagg to discreetly check to see if the caterers had found them, if someone had left them in a room or if he could hear anyone else mentioning the rings. While he did that, Nino was sent to check the garbages. Two hours passed when Alya got the notification that Marinette was on her way over with Juleka and Rose when Nino came in covered in grime. 

“You need to take a shower. There’s a shower in the bathroom next door to the bridal suite! Don’t let Marinette see you, do you understand? I’m going to go find Plagg.” Alya pinched her nose as she side-eyed Nino and vacated the room. She was too pregnant for this. “Now, if I was mischief incarnate, where would I be?” Her answer came from a thud in the kitchens. Alya froze because she remembered Marinette groaning that they had to have a cheese buffet for Plagg for when everybody left. 

She knew as she looked upon piles of empty plates, she would become known as the extinguisher of the Kwami known as Plagg. 

Trixx popped out from behind her as he whistled. “Plagg, you’ve really done it now.” 

The only response from Plagg was a burp as Alya began to scream. 

Nino heard Alya scream as he jumped off the last steps of the stairs, so he was already moving. To his delight, no danger was occurring except for the life of Plagg. Alya was trying to reach for the Kwami while Plagg held off growling Trixx. 

“What’s going on?” Nino asked which was the wrong question. 

“Your pregnant hamster is trying to kill me!” Plagg screamed, phasing through Nino’s hat. The man felt Plagg sigh in relief as he laid down, but another force had phased through and Trixx threw the both of them and the hat to the ground. 

“How dare you call my wielder a hamster?” Trixx howled. 

“Nino did it first!” 

Alya’s stormy eyes turned slowly to Nino and he felt the daggers inTrixx’s eyes. Somehow, his savior came in the form of Tikki. 

“What is going on down here?” Tikki frowned. Plagg flew to her and hid behind her, trembling. 

“They’re trying to kill me, Sweets!” 

“I told you not to call me that!” Tikki glared. She took in the sights of Alya and Trixx, hair raised, the empty platters and Nino paling with each second. “Alya, Marinette knew that Plagg might’ve done this, so there’s extra cheese in the deep fridge. Trixx and I will start sorting that out. Nino, you need to go help Adrien get ready. Luka is making sure the reception hall is perfect and the instruments are tuned. Alya, Marinette is finishing getting ready and the photos will start soon. Why don’t you head upstairs? Nino, please take Plagg with you.” Tikki began to head to the fridge when she realized nobody was following through with her orders. If she had eyebrows, they would be raised. “What am I missing?” 

After Alya and Nino explained everything, Tikki was sure she would be having a headache. “We have two hours until we have to begin lining up, but Alya is needed now. Plagg, you and Wayzz will find the wedding rings unless you want to face Marinette.” Plagg gulped, but quickly left to find the wiser Kwami. “Everybody else, go do what you need to.” The two humans bolted and left the two Kwamis alone. Trixx and Tikki began the tedious task of placing the cheese on the platters again, hoping that nobody notices the change. As the caterers came in to check on the food, only one seemed a little off that the cheddar was in place of the Brie. 

Tikki phased quickly up to the bridal suite to see how things were going there. Trixx had somehow beaten her there, but he just smiled as he hid in Alya’s mermaid tail hair. Tikki found her eyes growing moist as Marinette stood in front of the mirror adjusting the gown. Their eyes met and Marinette smiled in a language Tikki understood. She flew down and landed on Marinette’s cupped hands. 

Tikki cried in complete happiness, “You look stunning, Marinette!” In response, Marinette brought Tikki up to give her a gentle kiss on the head. 

“Today is thanks to you, Tikki. And of course, Master Fu.” 

Shaking her head, Tikki wiped tears away. “No, Marinette. You two were fated long before the miraculous even came into your lives.” Marinette’s eyes filled with tears, but a strong, choked up voice interrupted the conversation. 

“Both of you, stop it! You’ll ruin the makeup!” Alya blew into a tissue. “Now, I’m going to go ensure that everybody is lining up. You’re getting married in thirty-five minutes!” Alya left the room, patting her head to make sure Trixx was with her as she descended the stairs. As she got to the bottom, she saw Chloe and Luka standing together. A pin in Chloe’s teeth as she straightened the boutonnière, and she pinned it with expertise. 

“Alya!” Luka greeted her as she finally made it to the end of the stairs. Chloe’s eyes showed worry as she watched Alya hobble. 

Alya waved her worry away. “I’m fine, Chloe. Have you seen Nino?” 

Chloe snorted as Luka bit his lip to keep from laughing, “He’s yelling at the Kwamis where the groomsmen are. They’re just waiting for Adrien to join them.” 

Groaning, Alya shuffled over, throwing open the door and eyeing the human. “Did you find them?” 

Plagg shrank back while Wayzz shook his head mournfully. Nino began to hit the wall with his forehead. 

“Find what?” Chloe interrupted. Luka pulled Nino away from the wall and placed the distressed guy in a chair. 

“Plagg lost the wedding rings.” Nino moaned. 

“I didn’t lose the wedding rings!” Plagg spluttered. “You did!” 

“One of you did and now I have to tell Marinette that we have to put her wedding on hold!” Alya turned to Chloe who had a thoughtful frown on her face. “What are you thinking, Chloe?” 

“Well, did you ask Adrien?” 

“Ask Adrien what?” The blond professor questioned as he entered the room, fixing his cuff links. 

Nino looked wide-eyed and panicky, but Chloe asked before anyone could stop her. “Where are the wedding rings?” 

Adrien froze and everybody held their breath in waiting for him to explode and panic. Instead, he raised an eyebrow in question, “In my pocket. Why?” 

At that, the room exploded. Alya screaming, Trixx howling with laughter, Nino and Plagg blaming each other and Chloe and Luka as witnesses. 

“Woah!” Adrien shouted. “What is the problem? I told you last night that between Plagg and Trixx, I didn’t trust anybody but me with them.” 

Alya glared at everyone and grabbed Chloe. “I’m done with you all. I can’t believe this.” 

Plagg murmured softly, “Angry hamster.” Just as Trixx tackled him in midair. 

Alya and Chloe had twenty minutes left, so the two greeted guests walking in. By the time the last guests began to trickle in, Marinette and her father came out. The large man sniffled a couple of times and Chloe handed him her handkerchief with a small grin. He nodded in thanks and the music began to play. Before either girl could walk in, Marinette grabbed their hands and squeezed. 

“Thank you both for standing with me today.” 

Chloe and Alya both nodded and the three girls shared a hug before Chloe left to enter the hall. Then it was Alya’s turn. As the crescendo began, Marinette took a deep breath and headed towards her future. She recognized people from collège, university and work from both of their lives, but as soon as she made eye contact with Adrien, everything faded away. Her heart began to hammer in excitement to finally be married to him. 

As her father gave her hand to Adrien’s in blessing, she squeezed three times and her father smiled largely at her as he backed away to sit with her mother. Adrien’s hand was warm, and his nervousness was all there. It made no difference to her. She grinned, repeated the vows and next thing she knew, Adrien was smiling as he kissed her. Their wedding was over and she could finally breathe. Nothing ruined her day. 

The priest exclaimed, “I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” 

As husband and wife left the room with cheers following them out, a group of Kwamis hid in a nearby planter. Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, Pollen and Trixx all watched as the humans began to trickle out while a few stayed by the altar near the kwamiis.

Tikki sighed in content, “I can’t wait for the vow renewal.” 

Pollen nodded excitedly, but the other Kwamis shared a stricken, panicked face. 

Overhearing the Kwamis’ conversation, Nino told Alya quietly that they would be eloping for their vow renewal. Alya nodded as she slipped out of her shoes and wished she could drink the ills of the day away. She held her bag open for the kwamiis to dart in as they followed the newly wedded to the reception hall.

That night, Parisians were greeted to the sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir darting across rooftops each holding a “Just Married” sign. The two shared a kiss for the first time as married superheroes on the eiffel tower, but definitely not the last. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know what you're thinking. Bue, why did you include the insult of a Hamster? 
> 
> And if you've ever owned a mean hamster, you would have that answer. 
> 
> Always,  
> Bue


End file.
